Nozmodamus
Nozmodamus is the ruler of the Chaos realm and one of the Prime Omegas despite not being a god and only being a daemon lord. He's the archenemy of the gatekeepers and a recurring Antagonist of Multiversal Legends. He is the main antagonist of the Chaos Gate franchise, a major antagonist antagonist of Beyond Dimensions and one of the secondary antagonists of Omega Wars. History Not much is known about Nozmodamus's past but we know that he is one of the offspring of the chaos god Velnias and one of the many brothers to the cosmic dark lord Nekrozoth. He was one of them most vile and chaotic offspring of chaos which ade him the ruler of the chaos realm. During the war with the Prime Alphas, he became a ally to Nekrozoth and supported his army with chaotic magic. Nozmodamus had gained respect among his brothers besides Nekrozoth as he respects no one even his own father. When Nekrozoth was at the battlefield Nozmodamus saw that Nekrozoth left his throne unchecked, so Nozmodamus decided to sit of the throne and boasted that he is far superior to Nekrozoth and thinks he is daddy's favorite offspring. What he said became his biggest mistake. Nekrozoth returned from the battle, and heard what Nozmodamus said and banished him to his own realm. On 1692 on the small town of Salem, he communicated with a mortal man named Viggo through dream walking and made a pack with him. Viggo started the cult called the Servants of Chaos who wanted to bring Nozmodamus back to the physical world and destroyed it through an ancient portal called Chaos Gate which required four keys to open it. The Cult made several human sacrifices and were the cause of the Salem Witch Trials. Chaos Gate Nozmodamus went on working behind the scenes during the series as he watches Matt (the main character) across the series. The Servants of Chaos were trying to free Nozmodamus by finding the four keys to open the gate, the leader of the cult sent the Minotaur to find one of the keys. the Minotaur failed, so Nozmodamus grows impatient. So Nozmodamus punished Viggo by turning him into a reptilian hybrid. Later on, in the series, the cult finally succeed in finding all the keys. the gate finally opens and Nozmodamus was free. he taunts Matt and the gatekeepers while shooting fireballs at them. Matt uses his power of electricity back at him but to no avail, but he remembers that he can mimic others power so he copies Nozmodamus's attack and uses the divine flame to defeat him was re-imprisoned once again. Phase 1 Nozmodamus finally broke out of his imprisonment through a mysterious man named William Braxxon so that he can retrieve a Jack Sparks, Nozmodamus and his servants pursuit Jack and his gang. When Nozmodamus and Jack finally met, they fought for a while but Nozmodamus defeated Jack and brought him to William Braxxon. Jack's gang invade Williams fortress and saved Jack from being sent to Oblivion so that Nekrozoth will kill him. As punishment of failing to stop Jack from escaping, Nozmodamus was sent to Oblivion to face the consequences from Nekrozoth. Characteristics Appearance He is a red skin daemon with bat wings. sharp teeth and black eyes. He also wears wears brown pants and has ram's horns. On his pants are metal chains and had bore golden bracelets and gold belt. Nozmodamus's face almost looks like a bat as well. Personality He is cruel, ruthless, arrogant, and an egotistical demon who enjoys bringing bad luck to others for his own amusement. Nozmodamus is also Cunning, selfish and manipulative. Despite being a cold-blooded warlord, he shows to be loyal to his master Nekrozoth, but unlike Nekrozoth he does sometimes keep his end of a bargain when he makes a deal (if he wants to). Despite being a daemon-lord he is one of the inferior ones due to him being the third youngest one and not being a god. Though inferior he is quite intelligent, being intelligent enough to easily break from his prison and make a vast legion of followers. he can get impatient and doesn't tolerate failure if his minion fails him he gives them severe punishment or transform them into vicious creatures. besides Matt, the person he hated the most is Zartath. Because of Zartath betraying his father (for he is the father of Betrayel after all), he plots to get revenge on him even if it means he has to kill his family to do so. He calls Zartath "Inferior to take the throne" or " a disgrace to demonkind" due Zartath soft side to Jeanie and her friends, thinking he is a "weak pathetic idiotic soft demon who thinks himself to be the devil". He is still inferior to the rest of the Daemon-lords but he is still intelligent and loyal to Nekrozoth even thought he talked trash about him. Trivia * He based from the character of the same name from a board game called Chaos AGte that was made by the same creator who made Nozmodamus and the Multiversal Legends franchise. Category:Demon God Category:Powerful Demons Category:Shape Shifting Demons Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chaos master Category:God Wannabe Category:Fire Users Category:Demon Category:Servant of the Villain Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Recurring Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Main Villains Category:Master Manipulators Category:Masterminds Category:Charismatic Category:Ruthless Category:Warlords Category:Selfish Category:Arrogant Category:Cataclysm Category:BrandonDarkOne47 Villains Category:Satan Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Wrathful Category:Dark Forms Category:Amoral Category:Omnicidal Maniacs